Many armed military vehicles generally have some blind spots or obstructed zones and do not have the ability to engage hostile targets with the onboard weaponry with 360° coverage. For example, on many armed military ships, some on-deck structure such as the ship's superstructure impose obstructions to the on-board weaponry. The area around the ship that can not be reached by the on-board weaponry because of the on-deck obstructions is identified as the ship's obstructed zone. So such a ship does not have 360° clearance for its weaponry and the ship can not engage any hostile targets that are in the ship's obstructed zone. When hostile targets are in the ship's obstructed zone, the ship must maneuver to bring the targets out of the obstructed zone (i.e. clear the targets) in order to engage them. When multiple hostile targets are in the ship's obstructed zone, it would be desirable to know the most time efficient way of maneuvering the ship to clear and engage each of the multiple hostile targets.